


Checking in

by whatsacleverusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Jon is a lovestruck idiot, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, do you ever just make a fool of yourself for the sake of avoiding arrest, highly educated vastly intelligent idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bookworm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Checking in

It's not unheard of for the rogues to work together from time to time. Of course, some are more likely than others, and some are _less_ likely. The latter applies to the reclusive Scarecrow, a man more likely to throw his fellow rogue under the bus for the sole purpose of getting them to leave him be. Why, then, is such a solitary man spending so much time with this Bookworm character? The new arrival hasn't done much thus far- robbed a second hand bookstore, stole a shipment of new releases, low grade crimes- but the potential team up doesn't sit well with Bruce. Granted the good doctor ought to socialize more, but there's time for that in a _controlled_ , _monitored_ Arkham rec room.

This concern is what leads the Batman to check in on the two rogues, more so Crane, silently tracking them through Old Gotham, observing from the shadows as they walk through the dimly lit alleyways. Just as Bruce begins to think Crane may be coming out of his shell, the crooked man suddenly pushes the much shorter Bookworm up against a wall, grabbing his shoulders. Shaking his head, Bruce drops from his perch without a sound, creeping towards the two, ready to intervene and apprehend.

"Jon, we're…" Bookworm whispers.

"Shh," Scarecrow hushes, leaning closer. "I'm not going to do anything drastic. _Unless_ you'd like me t- OH FUCK-"

Spotting the Caped Crusader in his periphery, the Scarecrow whips his head around to stare at him, Bookworm jumping at his exclamation and following his gaze.

“You both have one chance to come quietly,” Bruce growls.

“Y-You- Wh- Y-” Scarecrow, in all his eloquence, splutters. Shaking his head, suddenly furious, he lets go of Bookworm to point a clawed glove at Bruce and shout, “why the hell were you spying on us, you sonuva-”

“You’re wasting your chance,” Bruce interrupts.

“Damn the chance, why were you watching us?!” Scarecrow demands.

“You’re criminals,” Bruce says flatly.

“With privacy!” Scarecrow shouts. “If you were to be dropped in on out of the blue, you would- _Mmf_!”

Having been watching the altercation closely, Bookworm suddenly grabs the loop of Scarecrow’s noose and pulls his head down, using his other hand to hold the taller rogue still as he kisses him. The psychologist makes an indignant noise and struggles for a moment before melting right before Bruce’s eyes, tilting his head slightly and placing a gentle hand over Bookworm’s cheek, audibly sighing in his mask. Much to Bruce’s confusion and, admittedly, discomfort, Bookworm’s hand begins to wander, running down the Scarecrow’s shoulder, over his arm, and to his wrist, guiding the psychologist’s own hand to rest on his hip before pulling him closer. He lets go of the noose and roams his hands over the burlap and up Crane’s neck, looping his arms around him and pulling himself up to hook a leg around the other rogue’s, not quite able to reach his waist. Scarecrow makes a small sound as he moves to accommodate Bookworm, his hand on his cheek moving to hold his leg up, kneading his fingers against him. Just as Scarecrow’s other hand begins to move as well, a sudden shower of bullets rains down upon Bruce, who shields himself with his cape, Bookworm quickly detangling himself from Scarecrow and pulling him away. Bruce attempts to give chase to the criminals, but five men with guns poor into the alley, cutting him off from his pursuit. Attempting to double back, he finds himself blocked from the other end as well, the henchmen above still opening fire. He swears under his breath as the sound of tires screeching reaches him, quickly moving to strike against the men blocking his path.

Both he and Jonathan taking a moment to catch their breath, Edwin directs his getaway driver to take as wild a route as possible in case the signal jammer doesn’t work before falling back on the plush bench next to Jonathan, who’s looking out the window with a dazed look. Slowly removing his goggles, Edwin looks at them for a moment before yelling, making Jonathan whip around to stare in concern.

“I can’t believe I did that _in front of the Batman_!” Edwin says, covering his face.

“It… Was an effective distraction…” Jonathan offers, thankful his mask is still hiding his own vividly blushing face.

“I suppose…” Edwin mumbles. “I just- Oh my _god_!”

He leans against Jonathan, still hiding his face, continuing to mumble incoherently. Waiting for the warmth to leave his cheeks, Jonathan removes his hat and mask, setting them on the floor and timidly draping an arm around Edwin. He lowers his hands just enough to look up at Jonathan curiously, stopping his mumbling.

“Well, it… Wasn’t the _worst_ …” Jonathan says.

Furrowing his brow, Edwin sets his hands on his chest, shifting so as to rest his head on Jonathan’s shoulder. Feeling himself start to blush again, Jonathan tries to will it away, gently guiding Edwin to sit up more, stroking his cheek and kissing the other before pressing his lips against the other man’s. Immediately relaxing under his touch, Edwin lets his eyes flutter closed, moving an arm to rest against Jonathan’s stomach. They stay like that for a few moments, sharing a gentle embrace far from common in the taller man’s life, before pulling back to breathe. They look at each other for a moment more, until Jonathan gives Edwin a bashful smile and turns his head to rest against Edwin’s, pulling him that tiniest bit closer. Smiling as well, Edwin happily snuggles up against Jonathan, content to spend the rest of the ride to the hideout just like that.


End file.
